D'élève a professeur
by chizumi-san
Summary: La rentrée , le jour que haïsse tout adolescent , mais pas que ... Car oui , qui dit que les professeurs on envie de retrouvée des élèves ennuyeux , turbulents ou fayot . Sa c'est sur personne n'y pense , hein ? A tout juste 24 ans , Kasamatsu Yukio , nouveau professeur d'histoire du lycée Kaijo exècrent ce jour nommée rentrée ...
1. Prologue

**D'élève a professeur :**

_Tout d'abord bonjour a toutes ! Je sais que ça va sûrement me porter la poisse ( au pire j'ai mon objet chanceux du jour (\(*.*)/) ), mais voici ma première fiction , je ne demanderais pas a que vous soyez plus gentil vu que je suis nouvelle , je veux que vous soyez juste et franche * lève sa main droite* . Plus sérieusement j'espère qu'elle vous plaira vu que j'y est travaillée depuis un bon petit moment . Et comme vous l'aurez vu cette fiction sera sur le _**pairing : KisexKasamatsu **_(qu'il soit loué - ) mais j'y rajouterai des moments akakuro-ien (~ Oui j'invente des mots) . Par ce que c'est mon couple fétiche et sans lui je suis ... *va pleurer*_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture , laisser des review si le coeur vous en dit ^3^ _

_La rentrée , le jour que haïsse tout adolescent , mais pas que ... Car oui , qui dit que les professeurs on envie de retrouvée des élèves ennuyeux , turbulents ou fayot . Sa c'est sur personne n'y pense , hein ? A tout juste 24 ans , Kasamatsu Yukio , nouveau professeur d'histoire du lycée Kaijo exècrent ce jour nommée «rentrée» ..._

C'est avec force et rage qu'un réveille fut pulvérisé en ne serait-ce qu'une demie-seconde . L'auteur de ce crime n'adressa même pas un regard a sa victime et se leva , posant un pied sur le sol froid le faisant frissonner ... Quand il fut enfin levé , il regarda l'objet gisant sur le sol et soupira .

« Il n'aura pas durée très longtemps , celui-là » murmura t-il encore a moitié endormi .

Ce dirigeant lentement vers sa douche , il se découvrit devant son miroir . Il était a moitié nu , n'ayant qu'un boxer comme tenu . Ses cheveux ébène , était totalement décoiffée , enfin , ce n'était pas comme si sa changeait de d'habitude . Des yeux gris dérivant légèrement sur le bleu voilé par la fatigue où s'y cachait quelques cernes . On discernait une barbe de trois jours lui offrant un certain charme , tandis que l'on voyait peu a peu sa musculature se formait sur sont torse d'ancien joueur de basket . Après s'être observée durant cinq bonne minutes , il entra dans sa douche où l'eau chaude le réveillé goutte par goutte . Entourant sa taille d'une serviette , dégoulinant , il sortit de sa salle de bain adressant un dernier regard a son reflet maintenant embuée . Il souffla légèrement et partit s'habiller d'un simple jeans et d'un T-shirt blanc supporté d'une veste de costard noir . Classe et simple sont ses deux mots préférée .

«Allez Yukio ! » Se répétait-il a lui même .

Portant un biscuit jusqu'à ses lèvres suivis d'un verre de jus d'orange , il sortit ensuite de son appartement . Ses clé de voiture dans la main droite , son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule gauche et un beau soleil venait agrémentait le tout . Parfait , tout était parfait ... Sauf une chose , aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et cette journée n'a jamais était parfaite , loin de là . La meilleur rentrée qu'il est eu , était quand il s'est retrouvé avec la varicelle . C'est pour dire ...

« Yukio ! »

Cherchant la personne qui l'interpellait , il regarda de tout les coté en vain . Tant pis , il n'avait pas le temps , il entra donc dans sa voiture - une mercedes – et quand il s'apprêtait a démarrer . Qu'elle qu'un entra dans la voiture . Nan , mais y avait pas écrit TAXI il se prend pour qui ? Pensa Yukio tenant fermement le volant a la place du crétin qui se trouvé a coté de lui . Puis quand il vit son visage , il soupira et lui lança son sac dans la figure .

« Shota ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou-là ?! »

Le concerné le regarda d'un air des plus innocents – ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout – et laissa un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres . Avant de lui montré l'heur qui avançait , Yukio fut alors forcé de démarrer et partir vers son nouveau lieu de travaille .

« Sinon ça va ? » Questionna le passager clandestin . « Tu as l'air sur les nerf ... »

Son interlocuteur le fusilla du regard , puis se retourna vers la route . Manquerait plus qu'il est un accident de sa faute . Quand il s'arrêta a un feu rouge , il relâcha le volant et souffla .

« Tu n'a pas répondu a ma question ... Qu'est-ce que tu fou la ? » Lança le conducteur encore énervé . « Ba , je me suis dit que tu serais stressé puisque c'est ta première journée ... » « Le seul qui me stress ici c'est toi ! »

Un petit ricanement vint se libérait de la part de Shota , Nijimura Shota plus exactement . Yukio et lui se connaissaient étant petit et quand Shota du déménager pour des raison familial ils n'ont pas garder contacte , jusqu'à qu'il se revoit lors d'un match de basket . Et depuis ils ne se quittèrent plus , ou plutôt Shota ne le quitta plus ... Malgré tout il est bien le meilleur ami de Yukio même si ce dernier ne le montre presque jamais .

« Au faite pourquoi prof' d'histoire ? » Questionna l'ami du conducteur . « Je pourrai te demander , pourquoi prof' de sport ? » Répondis du tac au tac le conducteur , concentré sur le créneau qu'il faisait . « C'est juste que ... Le cliché du vieux et ennuyeux prof' d'histoire est mort avec toi ! » « En tout cas toi , tu va très bien avec le cliché du professeur de sport con et chiant .» « Hm... Je me voyais plus avec le cliché du prof' beau et sexy . » « Celui qui couche avec ses élèves ? »

Après avoir claqué la porte de la voiture ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée Kaijo , et laissèrent leur discussion dans la mercedes après tout ils commençait a y avoir beaucoup trop d'adolescents autour d'eux et si ils entendaient les discussions de leur professeur , ils ne les prendraient jamais au sérieux et qui sait qu'elle réputation ils auraient... Yukio ne voulait même pas y penser , mais vu comment son ami le regardait cette discussion était loin d'être terminé . Quand ils furent enfin arrivés , Yukio regarda autour de lui , autant qu'il s'en souvienne , le lycée n'avait pas changée depuis qu'il était partit , toujours aussi majestueux . Alors qu'il était toujours dans ses pensé , une main vain se déposer sur son épaule . Il se tourna vers celle si pour voir Shota lui sourire :

« Bon retour a Kaijo , Kasamatsu-Sensei ! »

_Comme vous l'aurais sûrement compris _, _Nijimura fera partit de l'histoire ! J'espère ne pas trop gâcher le personnage_ _puisque je ne le connais pas si bien que ça , malgré que je suive les scan . Puisque j'adore ce personnage , je voulait vraiment lui donner un bon «rôle» même si j'ai mentit sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient Yukio et lui bien-sur ... Sinon comment avait vous trouvez ce prologue ? Je vous laisse a vos commentaire , __**kiss chizu-san**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Une rentrée mouvementé

**Chapitre 1 : Sale gosse !**

* * *

_Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Je voulais juste être un professeur normal , je n'est rien demandé maintenant on va me prendre pour «le-prof-pervers-et-gaie» . La journée n'avait pas si mal commençais alors pourquoi je me retrouve allongeais sur le sol avec un élève a califourchon sur moi , qui plus est dans ma classe , devant tout mes élèves ? Ah , j'avais oublié ... C'est la rentré !_

* * *

_~ O ~ O ~ O ~_

Après être entré , on m'a tout de suite dirigé vers une grande assemblée d'élève en rang devant une estrade , tandis que les professeurs se trouvaient sur le coté assis . Sur l'estrade , le principale de l'établissement était en train de dire je-ne-sais quoi à ses collègues , jusqu'à qu'il commence son monologue inintéressant . J'avoue avoir essayé d'écouter et de paraître sérieux mais j'étais plus concentré à ne pas bayer qu'autre chose . Je me tourna alors vers les élèves qui avait l'aire ... Aussi concentrés que moi .

« T'as l'air de déjà avoir du succé ... »

Shuzo , me montrais discrètement deux brunettes en train de nous regarder en rougissant . Je les regardais à mon tour , blasé . Tout ce que je compte faire ici c'est bosser , alors qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour ce genre de truc , et puis c'est pas comme si les petites vierge m'intéressais ...

« Désolé les mineur , c'est pas mon truc ... »

Le concerné me regarda de travers avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais , j'adorais le charrier avec ça . Alors qu'il allait contre-attaquer , le discours du principale venait de se terminer . Pas que j'en sois spécialement heureux mais maintenant je peux bayer s'en me faire passer pour un «je-m'en-foutiste-de-service» , fichu réputation ...

« Va falloir y aller , bonne chance ! »

Je fais un signe de main à Shuzo et me dirige vers «ma classe» , rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons . Enfin arrivée à destination je vois les deux brunettes en face de moi , qu'elle chance ...

Je fais de mon mieux pour leur sourire , il faut que je sois un minimum avenant , et puis quoi que je dise je suis un peu stressé , un peu beaucoup même ...

« Vous êtes nouveau ? »

Je regardais devant moi , pour voir qui me parlais quand je compris que c'était les deux élèves en face de moi ... Après m'être remémorais la question , je ne peu m'empêcher de soupirais (discrètement bien sur ) . «Nan , j'ai toujours était là mais personne ne me voyait , je suis un professeur fantôme en faite . » Franchement j'aurai bien voulu leur dire ça , mais soyons sérieux ...

« Oui , c'est ma première année en tant que professeur d'ailleurs ... » Soufflais-je sans vraiment être intéressé « C'est vrai vous avez l'aire d'être très jeune . » dit la brunette de droite . « On dirait que vous avez , presque notre âge ! » Renchéri la demoiselle à ses cotés .

Faut pas abuser non plus , j'aurai 30 ans sa m'aurait peut-être fait plaisir mais me dire que je ressemble encore a un adolescent boutonneux alors que j'ai 24 ans , ça ne me plaît pas vraiment ...

Heureusement que les autres élèves sont arrivés juste après ... J'ai franchement , l'impression d'être un hypocrite mais si j'étais vraiment moi a ce moment même , je serais en train de tirer la gueule . Et je pense que tout professeur doit être un minimum civilisé . D'ailleurs , je pense que c'est sa la différence entre les élèves et les professeurs ... Je retire ce que j'ai dit , à moins de 5 mètre de moi , un homme est en train de faire une tronche pas possible , bon le fait qu'il soit vieux n'arrange pas le tous mais il pourrait au moins se forcer a sourire ... Quoi que sa pourrait être pire ...

« On y va , monsieur ? Me dit un élève , me tirant ainsi de mes pensés O-Oui ... »

Je venait d'entendre que ce fameux professeur était un professeur d'histoire lui aussi ... Qu'elle coïncidence ... Je me rendis alors dans ma classe suivis de mes élèves .

Et s'en suivis de deux heures de présentation , de découverte d'emplois du temps . Les élèves on l'air assez sympa , Shuzo m'avait prévenue que je n'avais pas les pires . Ce qui m'a je l'avoue , vachement rassuré . Pas que les élèves me fasse peur mais j'ai pas envie de me taper les cancres dès ma première année en tant que professeur . Mais comme d'habitude puisque c'est la rentré , il ne peut pas y avoir que de bonne nouvelle , oui , un de mes élèves se trouve être le pire élèves de tous . Mais aujourd'hui il n'est apparemment pas là , tant mieux après tout .

« Vous pouvez commencer a ranger vos affaires »

Alors que la sonnerie aller libérer les élèves , le seul son que j'entendis était le claquement de la porte contre le mur . Pour y voir une chevelure dorée , des yeux ambré , un jeune homme essoufflé serait-ce ... ?

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard »

« Tu te fiche de moi j'espère ? »

On m'avait dit que c'était un cas mais pas a ce point ! Ce mec ce pointe a deux minute de la sonnerie et crois que je vais l'excuser ? Alors que j'étais assis sur mon propre bureau , j_'_y descendis et adressa un regard noir au retardataire , il se rapprocha alors un peu plus de moi , sûrement pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois . Mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison , il commençait a se pencher dangereusement vers moi , jusqu'à totalement me recouvrir , pour à la fin me retrouver totalement dominé dans une position vraiment gênante par un lycéen .

« J-Je suis vraiment désolé , on viens de me faire un croche pied ... »

« ... Sors d'ici ... »

« Hein ? »

« SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

J'avais hurlé en même temps que la sonnerie , et toute la classe était sortit . Compris celui qui se trouvais sur moi , il y a deux minutes . Alors que je me replaçais sur ma chaise en soupirant , je me laissa tomber sur mon bureau avec la grâce d'un sac a patate . Ma réputation est fini dès le premier jours , je vais devenir le « professeur pervers-homosexuel » , qu'elle chance .

« Hé ! Attendez-moi ! »

Cette voix ... Je sens que je vais la haïr tout le long de cette année . J'entendis des cris devant le lycée , et je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'il se passer . Pour découvrir le blondinet ce chamailler avec ses camarades . Je soupira une énième fois , puis me retourna pour me retrouver dos contre la fenêtre .

« Kise Ryouta ... Hein ? »

___~ O ~ O ~ O ~_

* * *

___Hello , alors déjà merci au commentaire ça fait plaisir , et aussi je me suis trompé c'est nijimura __**shuzo **____et pas __**shota **____( merci grwn ) bon ... ce chapitre est extrêmement minuscule , je me demande si le prologue n'était pas plus long -.- , bon en même temps faut avouer que je l'ais écrit vite , donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ( surtout que je tourne avec ma fiction __**promesse**__ aussi ) . Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé la rencontre Kiss et Kasamatsu , sur ce je vous laisse_

___**~ Biz Chizu-san**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : La poisse !

**Chapitre 2 : Ce n'est pas la rentré en faite , j'attire juste le mauvaise oeil !**

_Bonjour , bonjour ! Et oui me voilà , je m'excuse vraiment dès le deuxième chapitre je suis en retard ça va être quoi , après ? Mais a partir de maintenant je ferais plus attention ( c'est ce que je me dit tout le temps ) . Je vous laisse sur cette promesse que je ne tiendrais sûrement pas , et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :_

* * *

_O~o~O~o~O_

Le souffle court , il n'arrivait plus a respirer . Son coeur battait si vite qu'il lui faisait mal , sa main était crispé sur sa chemise . Il suffoqué , et moi j'étais la à l'observer , blasé . Oui car , à ce moment même Nijimura Shuzo était en train de tout simplement , _se foutre de ma gueule ._

« T-Ta pas fait ça !? Cette fois , ce Kise a fait fort ! »

« Ferme la Shuzo , juste ferme la ! »

Alors que le clown qui se trouvait en face de moi finissait son fou rire , je me décidais a enfin me lever pour aller préparer quelle que chose à manger , question de pas mourir de faim . Surtout pas avant d'avoir tué Kise Ryouta ! D'ailleurs , celui qui squattait en ce moment même mon salon allez sûrement y passer aussi ... Allez savoir pourquoi , le fait de couper des tomates me donne des envies meurtrière .

«Yukio , j'ai faim ! »

«T'a cru que j'étais ta mère ? Je te fais à manger là , donc sois tu te tais et t'attends , sois tu dégage .»

« Je préfère être ton fils que ton élève en tout cas ... »

_Je vais le tuer _, il a de la chance que j'ai échanger mon couteau de cuisine contre deux grosse cuillère . Ça va faire une semaine que la rentré est passer et j'avoue avoir encore le coup du blondinet à travers la gorge , j'avais hésité à en parler à Shuzo . Je pensais qu'il allait se moquer de moi jusqu'à en avoir marre , j'ai eu tort , après une semaine entière , il n'en a toujours pas marre . Mais étonnamment , les élèves eux ne se sont pas moquer , je n'ai pas non plus entendu de murmure quand je passais dans les couloirs et même si je trouve sa étrange sa me rassure ...

« Fini ! »

J'avais préparer une salade assez consistante pour deux personnes , le zigoto qui s'était incrustait adorer venir chez moi .Apparemment mon appartement est plus feng shui que le sien , on pourrait croire que sans moi ce mec n'a aucune vie sociale mais parfois je me demande si ce ne serait pas le contraire .

« Bonne appétit ! »

« Hmm ... » Grognais-je , pour lui rendre sa politesse .

Après avoir fini de manger et de débarrasser – devrais-je dire que , bien sur monsieur n'a pas voulu bouger son postérieur - . Shuzo m'a remercier pour le repas , à sa façon bien-sur et est parti vers son appartement , ou peut-être allait il rejoindre une minette , qui sait ? Moi je vais devoir me mettre au travail , puisque bien-sur avec le prof' de sport a mes cotés il m'est impossible de travaillé . Mais avant tout je me laisse tomber dans sur mon canapé pur cuir qui m'a coûté un bras .

« Ce mec ... Qu'elle tarée , et pourtant ... Je l'apprécie au fond . »

_O~o~O~o~O_

Aida Riko , une lycéenne de deuxième années à Seirin est connu pour être une coach de basketball très jeune . Mais aujourd'hui la demoiselle ne se trouve pas dans son lycée , mais bien à Kaijo . Étonnamment son équipe de basketball va avoir un match dans une semaine contre l'équipe du lycée ou elle se trouvé actuellement . Ce qui l'a amenée à venir dans ce lycée accompagnée de son fidèle capitaine nommé Hyuga Junpei .

« Riko franchement , je ... »

« Chut , on pourrait se faire repérer ! »

Hyuga la regarder excéder , elle se prenait pour James bond , ou quoi ? Après il fallait avouer qu'avec leur uniforme de Seirin , il ne passait pas inaperçu . On voyait d'ailleurs encore quelques feuille sur la courte chevelure de la demoiselle , qui montrer que ces deux là n'avait sûrement pas pris un chemin normal ...

« Rappel moi pourquoi on se trouve ici déjà » Chuchota le brun entre deux bâillement

La jeune coach le regarda avant de soupirer comme si c'était un idiot ,_ nan c'est un idiot _, elle plaça la main sur la clenche en face d'elle et appuya dessus pour entré dans la pièce qu'elle chercher ,avant de prendre la parole .

« Nous somme là pour le cas , Kiss Ryouta , puisque Kuroko nous a mis en garde , il est normal que je me renseigne »

« En entrant sans autorisation dans la salle des professeurs , qui plus est , d'un autre lycée ? »

« Si je leur avait demandé il ne m'aurait pas laisser entrer . »

Devant la mou que faisait son amie le Capitaine de Seirin secoua la main , signe qu'il abandonnait . La petite brune ricana doucement , elle avait encore gagner . Mais c'était la véritable raison pour la quelle la demoiselle était entrait tout ce qu'elle cherchait c'était une fiche sportive sur l'ancien joueur de Teiko pour que ça puisse les aidé ne serait-ce qu'un peu . On pourrait prendre sa pour de la triche mais ce qui intéressait vraiment la coach ici présente n'était non pas le point faible du blond mais de quoi il était capable .

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ... »

Hyuga lui tendait des feuilles classée dans une pochette colorée , c'était le bulletin trimestrielle de l'as de Kaijo ! Ainsi que les avis des professeurs ect ... Riko le pris , le posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise pour y trouver ce qu'elle chercher tranquillement .

« Voyons voir ça . »

« Tu crois vraiment , que tu peux faire comme chez toi ? »

La brune n'écouta même pas son homologue , et commença sa lecture mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait une folle envie de lire les avis de ses ancien professeurs . Elle aller le faire , ou plutôt elle l'aurai fait si de l'autre coté de la porte , elle n'avait pas entendu des bruits de pas ...

« C'est qui qui avait raison !? »

Sur ces mots , le jeune homme pris le bras de la coach qui avait momentanément « Beugué» elle ne bougé plus . Sûrement paralysé par la peur , et même si elle essayé de paraître la plus normal possible , les gouttes de sueurs sur son front la trahissait . Hyuga l'entraîna alors par la fenêtre – ils

étaient au rez de chaussée -

« Tu parle ... »

Cette fois il avaient eu chaud .

_O~o~O~o~O_

« Il fait froid ici , Shuzo tu sais pas fermer une fenêtre ou quoi ? »

Le concerné regarda l'objet entre-ouvert et se pressa de lever les deux mains signe qu'il n'avait rien , _comme si j'allais le croire _, je soupira bruyamment avant de me diriger vers la source de fraîcheur . J'allais refermer l'objet en verre quand j'entendis des murmures , je me retourna vers mon collègue qui m'interrogea du regard .

« J'ai entendu des gens parler ... Je crois . »

« Tu deviens fou mon pauvre , on est seul ici . » Se moqua le brun à mes cotés .

« Ta raison , sa doit être par ce que je reste trop avec toi en ce moment ... »

Shuzo tiqua a ma réponse , je referma la fenêtre et souffla de soulagement . Je me rapprocha de mon bureau prêt à aller corriger quelques copies d'élève . Mais le professeurs de sport m'interpella , alors qu'il était en train de regarder des papiers au dessus de mon bureau , _bah , vas-y fais comme chez _

_toi ! _Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui prendre les papiers des mains , croyant que c'était des copies . Je vis que c'était un dossiers d'élèves , et pas n'importe le qu'elle , celui de _Kise Ryouta _!

« Sa deviens un obsession ma parole ! »

« J-Je ne l'ai pas pris ... »

« Mais oui c'est sa , on était les derniers à partir et les premiers à revenir ici et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis sur ton bureau ! »

« Et ce n'est pas toi qui à laisser la fenêtre ouverte j'imagine ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet ! Cette élève , il te ... »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_ Ce gosse ne m'intéresse pas , il m'énerve même ! J'avoue que je me suis déjà poser des question sur lui , mais c'est comme ça avec tout mes élèves . Mais le pire c'est ce qu'il est en train de penser . Sa ne lui ressemble absolument pas , je ne sais même pas où il en est venu a penser ça !

« Ce dossier ...

« ... Oh , il est ici ! »

Nous coupant dans notre dispute , une femme nous interrompis et traversa notre champ de vision pendant qu'elle que seconde . Elle pris des mains de Shuzo le dossier , s'excusa en un murmure et repartit aussi tôt .

Cette femme c'était ...

_O~o~O~o~O_

Le jour de la saint valentin , une journée qui aide les filles et les garçons à se rapprocher . Les demoiselle raccourcissent leur jupe d'uniforme pour l'homme qu'elles aiment et leur offre un cadeau , et les garçons les remercient d'un sourire et même parfois de quelque rougeur . Au fond tout les jeunes hommes attendent cette fameuse journée sauf ... Kise Ryouta .

« Je t'ai fait un bento , Kise-kun . » Dit une fille en posant la nourriture devant le garçon .

« Nan , tu lui as déjà donner hier c'est a moi cette fois ! » Coupa une seconde lycéenne .

S'en suivis d'une dispute quotidienne sur : le-quel-des-bento-va-manger-Kise-kun . Le blond toujours sur sa chaise , en train d'observer les demoiselles se battre comme des tigresses , jubilait intérieurement , qu'est-ce que sa faisait plaisir que des filles se battent pour lui ... Mais il allait devoir arrêter cette petite bagarre , après tout il avait faim !

« Allons , allons ... Misaki-chan donne moi ton bento si tu en as vraiment envie et les autres vous me l'offrirai demain ! En tout cas , merci beaucoup les filles . »

Il fallait avouer que Misaki-chan faisait les meilleurs bento de la classe et du monde même . La demoiselle déposa le déjeuner sur la table et s'en alla les joues rosée . Tandis que les autres filles la fusillait du regard .

« Don juan a deux balle va ... »

« Yukinachii , tu es si méchant ! »

L'homologue du blond vain se poser en face de lui , et commença à manger comme si de rien était . Les larmes de crocodile de Kise ne lui firent strictement rien , il ne le cachait pas , il était jaloux de la popularité du blondinet mais pourtant il restait quand même avec lui . C'était sans doute le meilleur ami que le mannequin avait à Kaijo , malgré que tout le monde lui est tourné le dos a un moment ou à un autre Yukina , lui , à toujours était là .

« Eh , ba c'est calme ici ! »

« Kirisagichii ! »

Kirisagi Yuri , une petite brunette , garçon manqué , qui parle fort suivi d'une des seules qui n'est pas tombé sous le charmes de Kise – d'ailleurs il s'est souvent demandé si elle n'était pas attiré par les filles - . Elle se prend aussi pour une voyante qualifié , elle dit que c'est de famille . La folie peut être héréditaire après tout , en tout cas c'est ce que le meilleur amie du brun disait toujours ... Mais Kise l'adorait pour ça ! Et même Yukina n'était pas insensible au charme de la demoiselle .

« Je sens de mauvais ondes ici , Yukina tu n'aurais pas était mechant avec Kise pas hasard ? »

S'en suivis d'un rire cristallin venant du blond et d'un soupire de l'autre coté . Et voilà ça recommence , la «voyante» cligna des yeux d'incompréhension .

« J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne peux pas avoir tort puisque je ne suis jamais gentil avec lui ! »

Il disait sa , mais pourtant qui est-ce qui donner ses notes au à Kise quand il séchait pour une affaire de mannequina ou autre ? Qui est-ce qui était déjà rester une entière a consoler Kise , pour une histoire qui c'est mal terminer ? Qui mentait pour le blond lorsque qu'il voulait faire le mur ? Qui avait déjà était aussi gentil avec lui ? A part Kuroko et ses soeur il n'y avait personnes . Et oui , il y avait bien qu'elle qu'un de plus tsundere que Midorima et ce jeune homme ce nommait Yukina Ko .

« Mais je te dis que si ! »

« C'est impossible ... »

Et voilà , le temps qu'il reviennent dans le monde réel les deux zigoto autour de lui était déjà en train de se chamailler . De loin on pourrais croire qu'il se deteste , mais quand ont a l'habitude d'etre avec on pourrait presque croire qu'ils s'amusent ...

« Comme preuve , je peut t'assurer qu'en ce moment même ton aura est très sombre »

« Par ce que j'ai l'air de bonne humeur , là »

Il fallait avouer que Yukina avait vécu de meilleur jours , le fait est que le professeur d'histoire le prenait pour un pervers a cause du blond ici présent . Kise venait de revoir un certain Aomine ou qu'elle que chose dans le genre . Ils avaient un peu discutait et son ami lui avait avouer que sa mère venait de découvrir sa cachette à objet douteux – n'entrons pas dans les détails – et il avait tout dans son sac et il ne savait absolument pas ou les mettre et le blondinet gentil comme il était lui avait pris quelques magazines pour l'alléger . Mais quand il fut rentré a l'intérieur de Kaijo il paniqua et préféra les cacher autre part que dans son sac et ils terminèrent dans le casier de Yukina qui l'ouvra en même temps que quand Kasamatsu sensei passa à coter de lui , qu'elle histoire !

« En parlant de sa , Kise tu va aller parler au professeur et lui expliquer , que je n'ai rien fait , ok ? »

« Roger ! »

Ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde l'as de Kaijo d'aller voir son professeur d'histoire , depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il lui avait tapé dans l'oeuil . Et il n'avait pas peu s'empêcher de lui faire une petite blague , mais il allait en même temps s'excuser par ce que ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il ne le calculait pas . D'habitude les professeur s'intéressaient un minimum a lui . Tout simplement par ce qu'il était mannequin par exemple , mais lui rien ! Il doit être vachement rancunier ...

« Oh ! Regardez ! »

La demoiselle pointa tout a coup du doigt un coté de la pièce pour y voir une femme un peu plus loin .

« Eh , ba quoi ? »

« C'est la professeur d'art plastique , a ce qui parait l'une des meilleur prof du lycée ! »

« Mhmm ... Mouais j'en est déjà entendu parler . » Maugréa Yukina l'air pas du tout intéressé .

« Et alors , elle t'a taper dans l'oeuil ? » Continua la lycéene .

« Hein , mais nan , c'est pas mon genre ... » Répondit il en tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'on s'aperçoivent de ses rougeurs .

« Ah~ ? C'est quoi ton genre ? » Questionna la semi-voyante intéressait .

_Louper Yukina _, pensa Kise qui regardait toujours cette mysterieuse femme . Il fallait avouer qu'elle était magnifique elle avait de long cheveux chatain qui cascadait le long de son dos , et des yeux bleu électrique que l'ont pouvait apercevoir , même à la place du blond . D'ailleurs ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise en la regardant mais il ne serait expliqué pourquoi , mais ce qui était sur c'était que a se moment meme Kise n'aurait pas eu besoin de demander a Kirisagi pour savoir que son aura était sombre et bien plus sombre que celle de Yukina .

* * *

_Je n'aime pas ma fin , je n'aime pas ce chapitre non plus mais je vous assure que toutes les scene ici présente , devait être là , même si elle étaient ennuyeuse . Je vais essayer de me ratraper pour la vitesse des chapitre et je vous remercie pour vos commentaire a la prochaine !_

Réponse au review :

**Laura-067** : J'adore tes questions , elle me donne même de l'inspiration tu sais ? Je ne peut rien te dire bien sur puisque me connaissant je vais réussir a tout spoiler sachant que j'ai mit du temps a tout rechercher . Alors cette fois je me tait ! Mais j'avoue que c'est bien le genre Kise de foutre le bordel sans s'en rendre compte lui même , haha .

**Malo-chan** : Merci beaucoup je ferai de mon mieu , et pour les faute d'hortographe désolé ... Je déteste me relire , mais je vais essayer de faire plus attention . Oh oui personne n'est pas parfait et surtout pas moi !

**PatmolDH** : Merci , tu me donne envie d'écrire avec tout ces compliments huhu ! ( allez vas-y continue ) je ferais de mon mieu promis !


	4. Chapter 3 : On est vendredi 13 ?

**Chapitre 3 : On est vendredi 13 ?**

* * *

_Guten morgen ! Je suis aller un peu plus vite cette fois ci , nan ? En même temps les commentaires que j'ai lu mon fait vachement plaisir et j'ai pas peu m'empêcher de sauter sur mon ordinateur ensuite . De nouveau personnage que vous aimez sûrement , vont faire leur entrée tandis que Kirisagi et Yukina vont aussi apparaître dans se chapitre . J'adore écrire sur Yukina , il est mon homme idéale je suis folle des tsundere ! Quoi que , Kuroko en Yangere sa doit être pas mal non plus ... Je vous laisse sur mes fantasmes , bonne lecture ! _

* * *

« C'est impossible . »

« Mais je te dis que si ! »

« Tu as tort »

« J'ai raison ! »

En ce moment même au Maji Burger , les serveurs et les clients étaient tous hilare . Un spectacle peu commun se produisait devant eux , un lycéen à la carrure musclé et à l'immense taille confronté un jeune homme au teint pale et a la chevelure turquoise qu'on pourrait prendre pour un nain à coté de son homologue .

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas , dans : je les ais vu parler . »

« Kagami-kun , n'en rajoute pas , tu as sans doute dus te tromper . »

« Mais oui c'est ça , traite moi d'idiot tant que tu y es ! »

« Tu es un idiot . »

« ... »

C'était un spectacle dont il ne pouvait se lasser , les expressions du rouge étaient si exagérer qu'on pourrait parfois croire que ses propres yeux sortaient de ses orbites alors que la personnes en face de lui restait calmes dans toute les situation buvant son fameux milkshake à la vanille . Mes malgré tout toutes les femme du restaurant de régaler , il fallait avouer que les deux lycéen était deux belle hommes , original c'est vrai , mais très beau .

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ? »

« Le fait n'est pas que je te crois ou pas . »

« Hein ? »

« C'est trop compliqué ... »

« Alors explique moi . »

« Tu ne comprendrai pas »

Le dunker tourna la tête à l'opposé de son ami , il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart de cette façon , qui plus est par Kuroko . Et comme par hasard ça concerné la génération des miracles . Plus il y pensait plus il se sentait rager , le rouge se rendait compte que le bleu avait était un miracle , il le savait déjà mais le fait que Kuroko est toujours autant de relation envers sont ancienne équipe lui faisait comprendre que le petit n'était pas que à lui . Et c'était dur a encaisser .

De l'autre coté de la table , le bleu était pensif , il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter . C'était impensable , invraisemblable , ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Comment Kise et Aomine auraient-ils puent

«discuter » ? À la rigueur se disputer , et encore ... Non , qu'elle que chose n'était pas claire .

Le turquoise se leva soudain , une centaine de pensée en tête . Il devait avoir une petite de discussion avec une certaine personne ...

« Désolé Kagami-kun , je dois y aller . »

« Oy ! Kuroko ! »

Le temps que le scoreur est finit sa phrase , son ombre était déjà loin .

Rectification : il haïssait être mit a l'écart de cette façon .

_O~o~O~o~O_

De la paperasse , de la paperasse et encore de la paperasse ! Je savais pas que c'était aussi chiant d'être prof' , je laissa un souffle se libérer exprimant mon énervement total . J'adore donner des cours , c'est passionnant de voir une vingtaine de personne écouter chaque parcelle de ce que tu dis . Le fait qu'il te regarde avec respect et franchise et aussi très agréable . Même les cancre peuvent être amusant parfois , car je dois l'avouer Kise Ryouta pouvait mettre beaucoup dans une classe terne .

Les coups à la porte me firent revenir de mes songes , qui pouvait bien être à l'école a cette heure-ci ? Moi , je reste ici , pour être le plus sérieux possible . Je n'arrive pas à me concentré chez moi vu que ce clown de Shuzo est les ¾ du temps à la maison . En faite je suis un vrai gamin ... Un énième soupire vint s'arracher à mes lèvres .

« Entré ! » M'écriais-je .

Une touffe blonde me fit arrêter mon écrit . Quand on parle du loup , moi qui croyait que c'était Shuzo ...

« Kise Ryouta , que me vaut cette visite ? »

« Sensei ... »

J'ai mis mon stylo de coté , pour fixer le blondinet . Pas que je ne l'aime pas , mais depuis notre dernière interaction physique , j'hésite à être aussi proche avec lui ...

« Je veux m'excuse pour deux chose . »

Deux ? Il aurait fait quelque chose dont je ne me suis pas aperçu ? Le connaissant , ce petit malin aurait peu faire tout et n'importe quoi que je ne m'en serai même pas aperçu .

«Tout dabord pour Yukinachii ... »

Chii ?

« Les magasines c'était pas lui ... »

« C'était toi ? »

Ah les jeunes de nos jours ... Ils se prêtent se genre de truc ? A leur âge je les garder bien précieusement . Ghh... Je ne devrai pas me rappeler de ces moments d'égarements ...

« Non , pas moi ... Enfin , c'est compliqué . Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que Yukinachii n'est pas un pervers . »

Un pervers hein ? Et il va bientôt me dire , que Yukina n'a jamais louchais sur la poitrine de sa voisine aussi ? Ah , les gosses ...

« Si ce n'est que ça ... »

« Nan , aussi pour le jours de la rentré . Quand j'ai , hum , trébuché ... »

Je crois qu'a ce moment là mes yeux sont sortit de leur orbites , ne me dit pas qu'il l'avait fait exprès ? Mais pourquoi ? Ou sinon , il va juste s'excuser ? Mais parle bon sang !

« Excusez-moi ? »

Kise et moi tournâmes la tête au même moments , qui venait de couper ce moment si intense ? J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu . Vous savez la façons dont vous êtes stoppé quand vous regardez votre série préféré par cette putain de publicité ! Ici , la fameuse publicité est Mme Kurokawa , la professeur d'art plastique , et le coup d'un soir de Shuzo .

«Je vous est coupé ? »

« Nan , pas du tout ! »

Mon élèves lui offrit son plus grand sourire , affichant ses belle dents blanche et fermants ses yeux formant deux croissants de lune tandis que ses cheveux ressemblant à des files d'or émane une légère odeur masculine , un mélange de sueur et de shampoing . Ce tableau représentait un jeune lycéen parfait .

Ouai , ce gamin est un vrai hypocrite .

_O~o~O~o~O_

Un couple , on aurait vraiment dit un couple .Ce partageant une glace au chocolat avec un coulis a la fraise , la demoiselle avait des cheveux blond qui chatouiller ses épaules tandis que ses yeux émeraude dévorait son partenaire en face , à moins que ce soit la glace .

Du coté de son homologue au cheveux sombre et yeux noisette , il regarder à l'opposer de la lycéenne en face de lui . Peut-être pour ne pas qu'on aperçoivent ses rougeurs naissantes sur ses pommettes blanches , ou alors il était juste totalement ennuyait par ce que disait la jeune fille en face de lui , c'était aussi cas plausible .

C'est vrai , ils avait l'air d'un couple , mais de loin .

« Pourquoi , je suis là avec toi en train de partager une glace ? » Questionna t'il entre deux soupir

« Parce que on est trop pauvre pour s'acheter une glace chacun et que je viens de me faire larguer alors j'ai besoin de réconfort . »

« T'as l'air d'aller très bien je te rassure , maintenant on peut partir ? »

« Yukina ... Tu es si méchant ! »

« Ah ? »

Comme si ça allait lui faire mal d'entendre ça ! Kise , le lui répétait vingt-quatre heur sur vingt-quatre . Enfin , d'habitude , il ne ce serrait pas autant plaint mais il avait entendu plusieurs fois venant d'autre table que il était impossible qu'il soit tout les deux ensemble pour des centaines de raison non-valable . Et comme qui qu'on-que , sa l'a énervé et ça retombe sur la blondinette . Quoi de mieux pour être réconforté qu'une mine renfrogné juste a coté de vous ?

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'elle était ton genre de fille ! »

Cette fois il n'essayerait même pas de lui répondre , à ça , pas question ! Le fait de ressembler à un idiot avec des joues flambés ne l'intéressait pas du tout . Il allait changer de sujet et ...

« N'essaye même pas de changer de sujet ... »

Ah , louper ... Mais pourquoi , voulait elle autant le savoir ? Il soupira le moins délicatement possible faisant comprendre a la demoiselle en face . Ce n'était pas compliqué , son genre de fille était juste en face de lui , une tornade , souriante et rigolote . Mais ça bien sur il ne lui dirait jamais ...

« Hum , je crois que je sais , ce genre de fille pas exemple ? » Continuait elle puisque son homologue ne lui répondait pas .

Elle pointa du doigt une demoiselle derrière la vitre du magasin . Ah nan y avait pas moyen , c'était une jeune fille au teint pale , elle avait deux couette blonde qui reposait sur ses épaules on voyait aussi de légère couleurs rose sur ses pointes . Elle avait de grand yeux bleu , qui reflétait sa robe noir et bleu électrique parsemait de dentelle . Un lolita en sois , elle était mignonne mais bien trop jeune !

« Tu me prend pour un pédophile ? »

« Celle-ci alors ? »

Cette fois ci , c'était une femme d'âge moyen dépasser la trentaine mais pas la quarantaine , elle portait un tailleur stricte et ses trait fatigué montrait qu'elle avait sûrement passer une dure journée .Mais surtout on voyait une alliance sur son indexe qui montrait bien qu'elle était marié !

Être un amant ? Mais allons-y !

« Les couguars , trop peu pour moi . »

Kirisagi laissa un rire se libérer de ses lèvres , ils commençaient à se détendre , tant mieux . Et ils continuèrent sur leur lançait , elle lui désigné de femme envelopper a anorexique sans oublié de passer par les hommes bien sur . Ils n'y avait plus personnes à désigner , il devait être dix-huit heure et tout le monde commençaient a partir .

« Allez viens on y va , Kirisagi . »

« Mhmm... Je m'amusais bien moi ! »

Le brun sourit discrètement , lui aussi il s'était bien amusait ... Même si l'a discussion avait rivé sur lui et qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça , avec la lycéenne il se sentait toujours bien . Mais quand même , le fait qu'elle ne soit plus en couple lui faisait assez plaisir .

« Oh regarde une dernière . »

Il tourna sa tête en face de la vitre pour y voir une magnifique lycéenne . Sa peau pale se faisait chatouiller par ses longs cheveux rose bonbon de la même couleur que ses yeux . Son uniforme montrait bien que c'était une lycéenne , elle venait du lycée _Touou_ si Yukina se souvenait bien . Elle était élancer et ses formes faisait le reste du travaille . C'est vrai elle était jolie mais quelque chose trottait dans la tête du brun .

« Je crois ... que je l'ai déjà vu . »

_O~o~O~o~O_

« Bon et bien je vais y aller ... »

Quoi ? Oh nan , je veux absolument savoir ce qu'il c'est passer ! Comment se blondinet peut faire comme si de rien était alors qu'on viens de nous couper , c'est frustrant ... Vu sous un autre angle je suis sur que mes pensées sont vachement déplacé .

« Oh et tenez sensei , vos magasines . »

Hein ? Mes magasines ? Qu'elle magasines ? Ne me dites pas que ... ! Il était en train de me passer les magasines porno de son pote , ou de lui , je sais plus . Bref , moi qui croyait qu'il n'était pas énervé , je me suis totalement trompé ! Et c'est moi qui me prend tout dans la gueule ?

« Magasines ? » S'interrogea la professeur derrière eux

« Hum , oui , je lui est prêté des magasines d'histoire , que ce soit plus ludique d'apprendre . »

« Oh oui je comprend ... »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !? Je crois bien que l'idiotie du blond à mes cotés m'a totalement contaminé . J'avais les magasines à la main derrière mon dos , je me rapprochais lentement de mon bureau pour ne pas qu'il trop voyant . Enfin , je dis sa , mais ce genre de chose est toujours très voyante .

« Bon et bien , au revoir Kurokawa- Sensei , Kasamatsu-Sensei »

Rien que le fait que ce gosse m'appelle par mon prénom me provoque de frissons , je le haie ! Il ferma la porte nous laissant seul . Tandis que la professeur s'approcher de moi , je l'observais blasée . Cette femme ... Je ne l'aime pas ! Elle couche avec Shuzo depuis pas longtemps mais je crois qu'il tombe malheureusement amoureux d'elle . Et c'est d'ailleurs de la faute a la femme ici présente que monsieur m'avait une scène de ménage en salle des professeur .

Elle lui a dit qu'elle trouvait que Kise Ryouta et moi étions vachement proche . Et quand il a vue le dossier sur mon bureau il a sauté au conclusion comme quoi j'aurai pu être plus sympa avec lui par rapport aux notes ou autres . Ah , je vous jure l'amour sa rend con !

« Je viens m'excuser , par rapport a Shuzo »

Ah , comme par hasard ...

_O~o~O~o~O_

« Dai-chan attend ! »

« Laisse moi Satsu , j'irai pas a l'entraînement . »

Tandis que les deux lycéen se dispute sur un trottoir , ne cessant de marcher . Satsuki essayer juste de calmer son amie qui lui , en avait plus que marre qu'on lui donne des ordres . Ils marchaient de plus en plus vite jusqu'à presque courir . La rose passa devant un petit restaurant ou elle eu une impression étrange comme si on l'observer mais peu importe .

« Dai-chan , tu es comme ça depuis se matin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Son amie d'enfance s'arrêta soudain laissant la manager de _Touou_ s'enfonçait dans son dos . Il s'assit sur le premier banc qu'il vit et commença a respirer de plus en plus fort . Il avait vraiment l'air mal , ce qui attristait sa jeune ami .

« Satsu ... »

« O-oui ? »

Il pris une grande inspiration et scruta les grand yeux rose voilée d'incompréhension de sa

manager . Tout ce qu'elle cherché c'était qu'il aillent mieux il se devait de lui expliquer et puis ... Pour une fois il avait besoins d'un épaules sur qui qui se reposer .

« J'ai revu Tetsu . »

_O~o~O~o~O_

« Enfin bref , encore désolé »

« C'est bon . »

C'est étonnant mais , malgré qu'elle s'est excuser encore et encore . Je n'arrive pas a lui faire confiance c'est comme si quelques chose m'en empêcher rien qu'en la regardant . Bon , après le grand pessimiste que je suis n'est pas souvent capable de voir grand je chose de bien a travers les gens .

« Bon et bien au revoir , Kasamatsu ... Kun ? »

Elle m'observait l'aire de savoir si elle pouvait m'appeler de cette façon ou non , je garda mon regard blasé pour moi ? Elle a cru que j'allais lui dire « Vous pouvez m'appeler Yukio » aussi ? Elle a déjà Shuzo dans son lit , je pense que c'est déjà assez . Après il fallait comprendre Shuzo , cette femme était assez jolie , il fallait l'avouer . Elle avait de belle forme , et ses yeux sont magnifique . Mais franchement , même Kise Ryouta qui est un garçon est plus séduisant qu'elle !

Houlà , mais à quoi je pense moi !

« Au revoir Kurokawa-sensei »

Mes pensées était toute retournée maintenant , je disais n'importe-quoi . Et mes gestes suivaient mes pensées , quand la professeur aller partir je me suis lâcher et les magasines que j'avais totalement oublié sont tombé de mes main et je ne sais pas comment , mais ils ont réussi a se rapprocher de la seul femme de la pièce . _Oh mon dieu_

« Vos magasines ... »

« C'est bon je vais les ramasser ! »

Le temps de finir ma phrase , Kurokawa était déjà en train d'observer les ... _Kise , espèce de petit con !_ La brune se racla la gorge et me regarda avec compassion ? Hein , nan c'était pas ça , mais c'était quoi alors ? Le premier qui me dit que c'est de la pitié je lui lance son livre de psychologie humaine a la gueule .

« Je... Ne dirai rien ... »

« Non , c'est pas ça ... »

Elle était partit , je veux mourir ... Non , pas moi Kise ! Oui c'est Ryouta qui doit crever pas moi . Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être au fond du trou , enfin ... Sa doit pas être qu'une impression . Je me laissa tomber sur le parquet froid de la classe , laissant place a un silence de mort .

« C'est sur , j'étais un salaud dans une vie antérieur . »

_Alors ? Alors ? Quand je relis ma fiction , je me rend compte que je suis vachement perverse ... Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher , c'est trop tentant !_

Réponse aux review :

**Laura-067 :** J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu a tes fiction U,U mais je t'avoue que ça était dure de faire Kise s'excuser . Pour moi Kise est un petit malin , drôle et sexy , en tout cas pas le genre de mec a s'excuser comme ça . Mais j'étais obliger , pour la suite de l'histoire ... Ah ! J'ai encore trop parler O-O !

**Mamsayi :**Haha , moi aussi j'adore ce couple , autant que le Akakuro ! ( qu'il soit béni .) C'est vrai ? Tant mieux , m'ont humour plus que pourris aura peu au moi toucher une personne -.- je suis touché ! Tu va encore devoir attendre , ma sadicité et sans limite huhu ...


	5. Chapter 4 : Curiosité

**Chapitre 4 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut .**

* * *

_Je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont vu , je commence un recueil de one-shoot/drubble , et je m'amuse comme une petite folle . Mais je n'en oublie pas cette fiction qui d'ailleurs occupe toute mes pensés , j'ai même écrit la première scène de ce chapitre en physique . Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien , et je devrais plus travailler par ce que si je rate mon brevet je deviens un fantôme c'est une promesse ! Non , je ne me moque pas de Kuroko , pas du tout ! _

* * *

Lorsque sa peau eu un premier contacte avec l'eau chaude de son bain , de léger frisson de plaisir lui parcoururent le corps entier . Et un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que les mèches de ses long – et magnifique – cheveux rose cascadaient le long de sa nuque à cause du chignon qu'elle avait fait à la va vite . Plongeant un peu plus dans l'eau à peine visible par la mousse qui en parsemait la baignoire entière , ses mèches se collaient à sa peau pales , jusqu'à ses joues rougie par la chaleur ambiante de la salle de bain pleine de buée cachant chaque parcelle de la pièce en question .

Ce bain , elle en avait vraiment eu besoin . Ses problèmes la pesait enfin , non en faite ce n'était pas directement les siens mais ceux d'Aomine . Oui , elle ne faisait pas du tout partit de cette « Merde » comme dirait son meilleur amis . Mais vu que son _Testu-kun_ en faisait partit et qu'il lui avait tellement manqué , elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était ! C'était vraiment injuste ... Pourquoi , ça ne concerné que Aomine et Kuroko ? Non , il manquait quelqu'un cette personne qui avait tout déclenché ...

La sonnerie de son portable la fie sortir de ses songes , elle prit une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains en vitesse . Et attrapa l'objet aussi rose que ces cheveux et l'ouvrit pour lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir , elle ouvris grand les yeux quand elle lu le message pour ensuite voir l'envoyeur :

« _Coucou Momoi-chii , ça fait longtemps tu ne trouve pas ? Avec mon boulot de mannequin , on a plus trop eu le temps de se voir , et tu m'a beaucoup manqué ! Alors pourquoi ne pas aller se boire un café , j'ai mon après-midi de libre . Dis-moi si on peut se retrouver quelque part et si oui , où ?_

_Ton Ki-chan ._ »

La rose referma le clapet de son portable et le lança sur le coté pour qu'il tombe dans le bac à linge salle encore vide , elle soupira et se replongeât dans son bain comme si de rien était .

_Quand on parlait du loup ..._

* * *

Être seul , c'est triste hein ? Mais lui il en avait besoin , pour sois-disant réfléchir . N'importe quoi , comme si Aomine Daiki était capable de réfléchir ! En tout cas , Momoi Satsuki ne comptait pas le laisser seul plus longtemps , c'était son meilleur ami après tout et il fallait qu'elle lui change les idées ! Mais comment ?

« Imayoshi-sempai , Dai-chan n'est pas là j'imagine ... »

« ~ Non , mais tu sais où le trouver de toute façon ? » Répondit Imayoshi avec son éternel sourire en coin , au bout des lèvres .

La rose hocha simplement la tête et repartit du gymnase aussi vite qu'elle était apparue , traversant le lycée entier à la recherche de son meilleur ami attirant comme d'habitude de nombreux regards sur ses jambes simplement vêtue d'un jupe et de sa poitrine mouler par la chemise d'été ( NDA : Puisqu'au japon la rentré reprend en mars si je me souviens bien c'est normal qu'elle porte une chemise légère ) Franchement qui avait fait un uniforme aussi dévergondé ? Ça n'étonnerait même pas la demoiselle si on lui disait que Aomine avait aidé à la confection . En parlant de ce dernier elle le trouva enfin , sur le toit comme d'habitude . Pourquoi n'y elle pas aller directement ?

« Dai-chan ? »

« Satsuki . » répondit mollement l'as de _tôo_ .

Bien que la manager se disait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser son amie d'enfance seul , elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que serait leur sujet discussion , sachant que le bleu n'était intéressait que par ses magasines porno , ça n'allait pas aller loin . Peut-être devrait elle quand même lui en parlait ?

« Tu sais ... » Commençât-elle peu sur d'elle .

« Je voulais te dire ... » Lui dit-il au même moment .

Lui aussi asseyait de trouver de trouver un sujet de discussion ? Elle souris a cette simple pensée , c'est fou ce qu'elle l'apprécier son amie d'enfance . Elle le laissa parler pour qu'il lui demande tout simplement si elle allait bien , ce qu'elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête .

« Dai-chan ? Tu sais Ki-chan m'a envoyé un message ... Il me demande d'aller boire un café avec

lui . »

L'as a la chevelure bleu releva alors sa tête depuis que la demoiselle était arrivée . Il avait toujours cette même position , allonger sur le sol froid du lycée les bars lui servant de coussin et une mine disgracieuse comme d'habitude sauf que cette fois il avait les trait lisse et ont aurai presque pu imaginer des points d'interrogation dans ses yeux bleu . Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Satsuki avait vu de la curiosité dans le regard de son a ami .

« M-Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller de toute façons... Je ... »

« Tu devrait y aller . »

Il l'avait coupé et avait vraiment parler vite , pour un flemmard comme Aomine c'était un exploit . Mais la rose avait aussi entendue un coté doux dans la voix de celui toujours allongé sur le toit de son lycée – devrait-elle rajouter que c'est bien sur interdit - . Peut-être qu'au fond , la discussion avec Kuroko lui avait fait du bien . A cette pensé la manager de _tôo_ cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les braquer vers son meilleur ami , qui lui offrit un regard interrogateur .

« Tu ne me dira rien n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois c'est son « Dai-chan » qui cligna des yeux avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase . Il commença involontairement a entre-ouvrir les lèvres pour tout de suite les refermer et détourner son regard vers le sol du lycée qui paraissait soudain très intéressant . La réponse était toute choisie , elle le savait déjà .

« Je ne pense pas aller voir Kise , après tout ... Hum , de toute façon je vais travailler ce soir ! »

Sans un mots de plus , la demoiselle au long cheveux rose bonbon descendit de l'échelle ou elle était monté peu de temps auparavant et ensuite se dirigeaient vers la porte en métal froid qu'elle touchait beaucoup trop a son goût en ce moment . Un soupir vint se libérer de ses lèvres . C'est vraiment dure pour deux meilleurs amis d'être amoureux de la même personne ...

* * *

Nan , mais franchement : _qu'est-ce que je fout ici ?_

Ça va maintenant faire une bonne demie heure que je suis derrière un mur glaciale à moitié démoli en train de relooker un mannequin à moins de 20 mètres de moi .

Depuis quand ce foutu blondinet est mannequin ?

* * *

« C'est dégueulasse , je préfère ta cuisine Yukio ! »

« La ferme mange . »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi , toute les premières et deuxième année viennent t'offrir de la bouffe , moi je dois me taper la cafétéria , c'est injuste »

Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de l'expliquer , j'imagine que vous avez bien compris . Shuzo et moi étions en train de manger dans la salle des professeur , j'aurai bien voulu manger tranquillement accompagné de mes copies à corriger , mais on aurait dit que monsieur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser .

« De un , je ne les acceptent pas et de deux , tu n'as qu'à apprendre a faire manger ! »

« Pff , on ne demande pas à un singe de coudre ... »

D'où il la sort celle là ? Malgré son beau visages et ses grands sourire , Shuzo ne se fait pas souvent remarqué par la gante féminine lycéenne en tout cas , pas positivement . Il faut croire que Nijimura-Sensei peut être très dur parfois , il peut même être féroce ! Je me souvenais bien que c'était un capitaine digne de ce nom quand je jouer contre lui au basket mais je m'attendais plus à qu'il soit assez moue pour ce qui est du travaille . Et pour tant il était toujours a fond !

« Bon moi j'y vais , je te laisse avec tes copies ! »

Il avait sans doute déjà compris , malgré tout Shuzo était vraiment quelqu'un d'intelligent , mais il le cachait bien . Au même moi ce dernier ce pris la porte dans le nez , _très bien même !_

J'avais enfin terminé , c'est que ces vachement fatiguants de corriger la même faute 10 fois , faudrai que les élèves comprennent un peu . Je soupira et me laissa complètement tombé sur ma chaise , je me demande quand même ce que que penser mes ancien professeur de moi ? Quand j'y pense , j'étais un peu l'élève banal dont personne ne se souvient , l'élève ni bon ni mauvais . En soit , j'étais ennuyeux , le genre de gosse que tu oublie vite fait . Le contraire de Kise Ryouta , quoi . Agh , je déteste ce gosse .

En serrant les dents je m'aperçus de la présence d'une enseignante dont je n'avait absolument pas envie de voir la tête ni aujourd'hui , ni demain , ni jamais . Agh je haie ce Kise ! Alors qu'elle ce tourner vers moi je sortit en quatrième vitesse de la salle des professeur pour me retrouver par je ne sais qu'elle moyen dans la cafétéria .

« Ah , il est vraiment trop sexy ! »

« Normal , c'est un mannequin après tout ... »

« Je me demande comment il fait pour tout gérer en même temps ... »

« Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'a pas assez de temps pour avoir une petite amies ! »

Des éclats de rires se firent entendre , du coté d'un table de filles qui regardaient ensemble un magasines dédier au magasines et tout le tralala , au début je ne voulait absolument pas écouter. Mais le nom : Kise , m'a fait tilter quand j'y pense plusieurs personnes parlaient d'un boulot fantastique ou quelque chose dans le genre ... Alors comme ça , le blondinet et mannequin ?

* * *

Et cette curiosité de mes deux , m'a emmené ici . J'avais entendu parler d'un shooting important et j'ai réussi a me faire passer pour un stagiaire , pourquoi je fait ça déjà ? Je jette un énième coup d'oeuil a l'abruti qui me sert d'élève . Tss , il est mieux foutu que moi ce con ! Alors que je m'apprêtais a partir une demoiselle d'environ mon âge passa a mes coté et me lança un regard menaçant en me lançant des papiers :

« Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? Va me faire des photocopies le nouveau ! »

Je lui aurai bien envoyer une remarque sanglante pour la faire taire , mais le simple fait de penser que Kise savent qu'ils soient ici me fait vraiment peur . Je vais passer pourquoi après ? Déjà que je me demande si je suis vraiment un professeur pour lui alors si il m'aperçoit ici , c'est la fin des poivrons ! Ghg , je commence a prendre les expression de Shuzo , ça va me porter la poisse ...

« J-J'y vais ... »

Tant pis pour les papiers je les poserais quelque part mais pour l'instant je dois filer et en vitesse sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent . Kise était en train de se changer dans sa cabine donc devrait bien se passer ...

« Oh ! La photocopieuse est de l'autre coté ! »

_Et merde . _

* * *

« Plus sauvage . »

J'offris une pose à mon photographe qui acquiesça avant de se remettre a son boulot , la séance d'aujourd'hui était sur le thème des bateau de croisières . Heureusement qu'il fait chaud sinon j'attraperais froid à force d'être asperger de cette façon toute les cinq minute . Mais après tout , rien n'est plus beau qu'un corps mouillé n'est ce pas ?

« Changement . »

On m'accordait enfin une pose de cinq minute le temps de me changer et de boire un verre d'eau . Bien que cette séance soit amusante elle n'en reste pas moins fatiguant . Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime autant le mannequina , ça me rappel le basket . Alors que je rejoignais ma loge , je vis l'assistante de ma manager crier sur quelqu'un , elle devait sûrement se défouler . Mais ce n'était pas la peine de crier sur un stagiaire de cette façon . Qui plus est aussi mignon ! Il devait être un tout petit peu plus vieux que moi , la vingtaine je dirais . Il avait de cheveux ébène et de magnifique yeux bleu-gris que l'on pouvait apercevoir de loin . Il me rappeler quelqu'un me je ne voyais pas qui ça pourrait ... Ne me dites pas que !?

* * *

D'après une légende si on se cognait la tête assez fort dans un mur , ont pouvait en mourir sans trop de douleur après s'être évanouie . Une belle mort en sois , _qu'on m'apporte le meilleur mur du compté ! _Plus sérieusement je me sentait vraiment mal , elle avait le droit de me gueuler dessus mais elle n'était pas obliger de ramener du monde autour de nous !

Et sans que je m'en rende compte , un certain blondinet se rapprocher de nous un grand pas le temps que je tourne la tête vers lui il n'était plus qu'a quelque mètre . M'aurait il aperçu ? Ah , la merde ! Alors qu'il allait m'interpellait ou je ne sais quoi , je partit du coté opposé a la sorcière qui me servait de chef pendant 1 heure et les deux dernière minutes qui suivront ma mort si Kise n'arrête pas de me suivre et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter . Je veux vraiment qui crève ce gosse !

Alors que je courrais à la recherche d'un trou ou m'enterrais , je me retrouver dans des rues mal fréquenté – pas que je sois peureux mais bon - . Je regarder derrière moi avec soulagement voyant que le mannequin n'était plus en train de me suivre . J'allais rebrousser chemin pour rentrer chez moi , mais des cris m'ont contraint a m'arrêter une seconde fois . Une fois aiguë , quelqu'un criait secours ! Bon qu'est-ce que je fait ? J'appelle les secours ? Un énième cris survint a mes oreilles .

« 'Tain ! »

Je me rapprocher des hurlements , pour voir dans un cul de sac une fille se faire tenir par deux jeune hommes , d'environ son âge . Le premier la tenait par le ventre pour ne pas qu'elle sans aille , et je crois que leur intention ne sont pas les plus saintes que j'ai vu . Mes pieds s'avancèrent alors vers eux sans que je leur demande leur avis .

« Vous comptez faire quoi là !? »

* * *

Mais il est passé ou ? Je suis certain que c'était le professeur d'histoire , sinon pourquoi il aurait fuit quand il m'aurait vu ? Quoi que avec ce métier , peu d'homme m'apprécie a ma juste valeur . Dire que pour une fois , un professeur le voyait comme un élève ...

« _Vous comptez faire quoi là !? _»

Cette vois ...

Je m'avançais doucement mais sûrement vers le cul de sac ou j'entendais des cries et des pleures . Ces couinements aussi me dise quelque chose ... C'était belle et bien lui mais je me demande si il était vraiment là pour moi . Il a peut-être entendu des cries et ces dépêcher de venir ici passant par le studio en plaine air , normal ! Je me suis juste fait des filmes ...

Je regarder un peu plus pour voir dans un coté sombre une fille tenu par un gars costaud , cette fille c'est ... Momoi-chii !?

* * *

« A deux contre un , tu peux rien faire dégage ! »

C'est bon je sais conter abruti ! Mais je pouvais pas laisser cette gamine là sans rien faire ...

« Et à deux contre deux ? »

La personne qui venait de parler était derrière moi , cette vois ... Une voie roque mais douce avec un soupçon de malice , le temps que je me retourne il était en train d'afficher un grand sourire , alors il avait continuer de me suivre ... Et quand mes yeux arrivèrent sur les deux hommes près de moi , ils étaient en train de cogiter , de quoi ils on peur ? Kise n'est pas du genre menaçant en tout cas pas avec moi ...

« C'est bon , on se casse ... »

Le temps qu'ils finissent leur phrase , je mettais déjà rapprocher de la demoiselle . Elle avait deux beau hématome a la cuisse droite , et quelque éraflure au visage . Si Kise n'était pas venu , c'est moi qu'on aurai du soigner . Peut-être devrais-je le remercier ?

« Merci Ki-chan et ... »

« Kasamatsu . »

« Ça va Momoi-chii ? »

Ils se connaissent on dirait , tant mieux . Je vais les laisser parler et m'éclipser en vitesse , après tout je n'ai pas fait grand chose – c'est ce que dise les héros d'habitude , mais moi j'ai vraiment rien fait ! - . Je les ai salué , et me dirigeai vers ma maison avec pour idée de me plongeai dans un bain et de ne pas en sortir avant d'avoir la peau ramollie !

« Attendez Kasamatsu ! »

Cette fois c'est le blondinet qui venait de m'interpellait , il n'a même pas rajouter de «sensei» quel malpolie ! Je soupira et me retourna pour voir mon élève m'observer avec un visage tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre . Ça faisait même bizarre sachant qu'il souriait tout le temps pour n'importe quoi . Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi simple d'esprit que ça ! - j'ai pas oublié le coup des magasines ! -

« Sans honorifique ? »

« Vous préférez que je vous appelle Kasamatsu-chii peut-être ? »

« Je m'en passerais , qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais vous remerciez , Momoi-chii est une vieille amie et sans vous elle serez peut-être ... »

Je fais quoi ? Je lui lance une remarque a la James bond puis après je rentre chez moi sans me retournez . Pff... Si je fait ça il va se foutre de ma gueule , je soupirais et lui fit un signe de main lui montrant que ce n'était rien . Il me sourit , un beau sourire , un sourire franc pas celui hypocrite que je vois la plus part du temps .

« Et puis en plus vous étiez vachement sexy quand vous vouliez la protéger . »

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Je vous ai juste remercié ... »

Oui , ça doit être ça . J'ai mal entendu c'est tout !

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Maintenant je vais enfin pourvoir un peu plus écrire sur Ryouta ! J'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre , mais je veux aussi écrire mon OS sur Mini jeux , ah le dilemme !_

_Cette fois je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à donner à mes reviews alors je vous remercie et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_


	6. Chapter 5 : De l'autre coté du miroire

**Chapitre 5 : De l'autre coté du miroir .**

* * *

_Ah ! Je suis en retard je sais ... J'ai honte , j'ai honte ! J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part qu'un espèce de petit démon est venu squatter chez moi toute la semaine alors pas moyen d'écrire deux lignes tranquille..._

_~ Je tien a rajouter que ce démon n'est absolument pas imaginaire ._

* * *

« Ryouta ,c'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle ! »

« Mhmm... Onee-chan . »

Et comme doux baiser du matin , la demoiselle claqua la porte faisant sursauter le propriétaire de la chambre . Le blondinet cacher sous ses draps , fit mine de ne pas entendre , il faisait si chaud que sortir si vite de se rêve éveillé aurait était un crime . Enfin , il bougea doucement pour ne pas faire rentrer l'aire froid et quand son opération fut finit le premier réflexe qu'il l'eut est de se frotter les yeux comme un bébé ayant fini ses douze heures de sommeille , _y a mieux comme réveille quand même . _C'est sur il y avait mieux comme réveille mais Kise Ryouta était habitué aux dure levés de sa soeur aîné .

Ce dernier se leva mollement sous les cris de sa soeur venant de la cuisine . Dans sa course il entrepris de se doucher le moins vite possible au plus grand plaisir de son « onee-chan » . L'eau brûlante coulant sur sa peau éclatante fit gémir de plaisir le blond , était-ce possible de ressentir quelque chose de plus bon que ça ? Ah , il avait sa petit idée . Et sur ses pensées que Kise sortit de sa salle de bain accueilli par des hurlements – qui ressemblaient plus à des grognements de cochon au rat de la mort – de sa belle et très chère soeur .

« Je vais t'étrangler , pour te faire mourir puis te ressusciter pour avoir le plaisir de te tuer une seconde fois ! »

« Ah , Asukanee-chan est si méchante dès le matin ! »

« Tu va être en retard abrutie ! »

« Tu me dis sa tout les jours ... »

Asuka Kise , la soeur du blondinet de deux ans son aîné est une boule de feu qui ne sait pas se tenir elle est maintenant mannequin depuis cinq ans , elle a aidé son frère à entrer dans ce monde de paillette où il était si bien accueilli malgré ses peu de capacités . Asuka était une magnifique jeune femme au teint pale et aux cheveux aussi blond que son petit frère , elle les avaient coupé très court mais ça ne cachait en aucun cas sa féminité car lorsque nous nous rapprochons de cette demoiselle au yeux émeraude – venant de son père – nous ne pouvions que être captiver par cette énergie qu'elle faisait ressortir d'elle et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seul chose en elle que l'on sentait , depuis qu'elle était petite elle émanait une magnifique odeur . Apparemment c'est la d'où viens sa féminité . Et ces comme cela que ces parents avait eu l'idée de la nommer Asuka ( Mille parfums du printemps ) , au début c'était Arihito qui devait être choisis mais sa définition ne convenais absolument pas à cette enfant : existence bienveillante

« Tu aurais écouter Yuki si elle t'avait dit de descendre tout de suite ! »

« Oui mais c'est Yukinee-chan . »

« Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ça !? »

« Les enfants enfin , ne criaient pas dés le matin , vous allez réveiller vos parents . »

Les deux plus jeunes se turent après la requête de leur gentil gouvernante . D'habitude c'était Yuki leur grande soeur qui les calmaient mais elle était en France pour une affaire de mannequina . Et elle ne reviendrait que dans deux semaines au plus grand dame de Asuka qui ne rêve que de ce débarrasser de son imbécile de petit frère . L'entente du mot « parent » fit frissonner Ryouta qui n'avait plus faim , dire que pour une fois il pouvait manger du bacon le matin , la vie était si injuste .

Le jeune homme se leva alors , attrapa son sac fit un geste de main dont sa soeur répondit d'un grognement peu féminin tandis que la gouvernant était trop occupé à débarrasser le plat du petit prince . Ce dernier enfila ces chaussures et partit sans un mots .

_Prêt pour une nouvelle journée !_

* * *

« K-Kise-kun , nous sommes en cours vous ne pouvais pas d-dormir en cours , e-enfin ... »

La voix faible et pas sur d'elle pour un sous trahissait l'aire que la professeur de mathématique essayait de se donner du mieux possible , le blondinet aurait presque pitié d'elle si elle n'avait pas osée le couper lors de sa sieste d'après midi .

« Désolé je me suis lassé de regarder votre poitrine alors je préfère dormir . »

Il n'avait pas dit ça avec son petit sourire en coin , on ne voyait pas une quel qu'on-que ironie dans son expression . Il était juste blasé , franchement pourquoi l'avait-elle réveillé ? Elle voulait prouvait son autorité ? Si c'était le cas , c'était raté . Mais ça n'étonner même pas le mannequin sa famille avait tellement de pouvoir que personne n'osait se confronter à elle , bien sur c'était une métaphore son ancien capitaine de basket était aussi/même plus puissant que sa propre famille . Mais ce qui était sur c'était que ses professeurs n'était rien pour lui , des fourmis dont il pouvait jouer avec . Voilà ce qu'était des professeurs pour notre blondinet préféré .

« Kise si tu as d'autre connerie a dire sort ! »

Bien sur ce n'était pas sa professeur qui venait de l'injurier de cette façon , c'était Yukina . A lui ... Pas qu'il soit puissant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais il connaissait assez Kise pour pouvoir se permettre de se conduire ainsi avec lui . Mais il fallait avouer que lorsque l'on observe les deux jeune hommes ensemble on pense tout de suite que le blond a des tendances masochiste d'ailleurs c'était encore prouver !

« Maiiiiiis , Yukinachii , je... »

« La ferme abrutie ! »

« Méchant ... »

Pas tant que ça en faite ...

* * *

« Pas question ! »

« Mais ... »

« Pas de mais ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! »

« Parce que quoi ? »

_Je vais le buter_ , était les seuls mots que j'avais en tête en ce moment même . Comment était-il possible d'être aussi emmerdant ? Je regardais autour de moi pour voir une sortie de secoure en vain. Il n'y avait aucun passage secret non plus , et la seul porte était condamné par le boss des

lieux . Bon , 3-2-1 start !

« Allez tu es super bon a la guitare ! »

En résumé , Shuzo a besoin d'un guitariste lors d'une soirée puisque un de ses amies tien un bar et que le soir même son guitariste habituel ne peut pas venir . Je ne suis pas devenu réellement timide avec le temps et je ne suis pas rouiller vu que j'y joue au moins une fois par semaine mais se sont les seules excuse que j'ai pour ne pas venir . Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de venir ? Par ce que chanter dans un bar d'alcoolique ça m'a jamais donné envie .

« Mais , ça fait un baille que j'y est pas joué . »

_Coup de poing explosif !_

« Le guitariste pourra t'aider a renouer , et se sera pas compliqué pour toi ! »

_Un dégât ._

« Ça va être dure avec le monde que y aura ... »

_Rafale de coup de pied tueur !_

« Y en aura pas tant que ça et puis au pire ça fera monter ta cote ! »

_Moins deux points de vie ._

Le connaissant si sa continuer j'allais perdre , j'en était certain . Je me leva alors avec l'idée en tête d'ignorer toute personne se rapprochant à plus de trois mètre de moi tant que je n'aurais pas franchis le palier de la porte , tandis que le boss du niveau me regardait l'aire de ne rien comprendre . Ma main commença à coulisser la poignée de porte . Je ne pu m'empêcher alors de regarder Shuzo et de lui tirer la langue telle un enfant de trois ans . Et lui lança en faisant attention de bien forcé sur chaque syllabe .

« Je n'irais pas . »

_Méga combots_

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Alors si tu viens pas je dirais a tout le monde pour le « Dossier Kise » ! »

_Danger ! Danger !_

« T-Tu le dirais a qui de tout façon ? »

« Je sais pas ... Atsumi , peut-être ? »

_Game over _

* * *

Alors que la sonnerie libérait enfin les lycéens de leur prison quotidienne , un certain Kuroko Tetsuya se démener agilement pour ne pas se faire bousculer ou marcher dessus par des personnes ne l'ayant pas vu . Le bleutée se dirigea doucement vers le gymnase pour se soumettre à son entraînement de basket , et pour la première fois , il traînait les pieds pour s'y rendre . La dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec Aomine remontait à maintenant une semaine , lors discussion il avait était dure avec son ancienne lumière mais il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il pensait depuis _la dernière fois_ .

Et étonnamment le joueur de tôo gakuen l'avait bien pris , venant d'Aomine Daiki c'était presque un miracle et pourtant Kuroko ne se sentait pas bien , il aurait préféré que le bleu lui cri dessus . Après tout ce n'était pas seulement la faute d'Aomine , lui aussi en avait mis de sa personne et il y avait Kise un peu plus loin .

En repensant à ce dernier l'ombre songea que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas parlé . Le travaille de Kise et les longs entraînements du turquoise n'aidaient pas mais de là à ne même plus s'être envoyer le moindre message . S'en était trop , il sortit son portable et décida d'envoyer un message au blondinet il ne lui répondrait sûrement pas très vite , mais au moins ça le ferait pensait à autre chose .

_Destinataire : Kise-kun_

_Objet : /_

_Bonjour Kise-kun , ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps a toi en ce moment alors si tu ne peux pas répondre tout de suite ce n'est pas grave . Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles ._

_À la prochaine , Kuroko ._

Ce n'était pas si difficile et il se sentait déjà mieux . Comme quoi , dans tout les cas Kise arrivait toujours à le rendre de bonne humeur .

* * *

Heureux , Kise Ryouta était heureux . Son Kurokochii lui avait envoyé un message . Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il voulait lui même lui en envoyer un , mais il n'osait pas . Il y avait beaucoup de chose qui c'était passer , et il préférait attendre . Et ça aura payé ! Il lui avait répondu tout de suite avec des messages de trente lignes alors que son homologue téléphonique lui , ne répondait qu'avec des courtes et simples phrases , mais puisque c'était Kuroko ça n'étonnait pas le mannequin .

Mannequin , qui d'ailleurs devrait se rendre à son studio pour enregistrer une nouvelle pub sur un parfum . Mais il n'en avais pas envie il était rayonnant et le blondinet préférait largement se promener dans la rue jusqu'à se faire relooker par des femmes – ou même homme – que de se rendre dans un studio silencieux ou il devra suivre les ordres d'un homme lasser de son travaille pendant quatre heure .

Le turquoise avait vraiment mis de bonne humeur Kise , il offrait des sourires à qui en voulait . Il c'était poser sur un banc dans un parc et avait fait la causette avec une vielle dame . Tout était parfait , oui parfait . Jusqu'à qu'il reçoit un message , croyant que c'était Kuroko il ouvrit son portable le sourire au lèvre . Qui se flétrit immédiatement à la vu d'en l'envoyeur .

_Maman_

Le blond soupira , puis se leva du banc avant d'offrir un grand sourire à Sakura , la vielle dame avec qui il parlé depuis maintenant une heure . Il partit alors sans un mot de plus . Tandis que Sakura le regarder partir , son sourire ... Était vraiment triste .

* * *

Agh ! La rage , il avait perdu ! Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça puisque Shuzo gagnait tout le temps , mais cette fois il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait le battre . En tout cas sa discussion avec le professeur de sport l'avait retourné ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas Atsumi , et la voir ne lui ferait pas de mal . Elle lui manquait ...

A cette pensée , les joues du professeur d'histoire se mirent à rougir peu a peu . Mais à quoi songeait-il ?Il secoua sa tête ne pensant pas que il était au milieu de la rue et que des gens pouvaient penser qu'il ressemblait à un malade mental , enfin , c'est pas comme si ils étaient très loin .

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'il c'était fait bousculer , mais lorsque qu'il vit une touffe blonde se poser devant de son nez . Kasamatsu revint enfin à la réalité . Et quand il comprit qui il avait juste en face lui , il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux , ils se voyaient bien trop souvent ces deux là !

« T-TOI !? »

« Uh ? Sensei ? »

Le blond l'observa deux seconde avant de tourner son visage derrière lui . Il affichait une mine inquiète , puis il se retourna une seconde fois vers son professeur lui prit le poignée et l'entraîna avec lui . Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait , mais il se laissait faire . Le visage de son élève l'avait alerter et maintenant ils couraient dans la rue main dans la main – agh ça fait bizarre quand il le penser comme ça - .

« Uh ? Vous m'avez suivi sensei ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte abrutie c'est toi qui m'a emmener là ! »

Le blondinet l'avait entraîner dans un cul de sac et quand il avait enfin repris leur souffle Kise l'avait regardait comme si c'était un extraterrestre . _Y a pas à dire c'est un abrutit _. Alors que le brun allait prendre la parole le basketteur de Kaijo lui plaqua soudain la main sur sa bouche . Deux hommes passèrent juste devant eux sans leur jeter un regard . Ils n'avait sûrement pas du les voir , Kasamatsu regarda sévèrement son élève qui avait l'air dans les vapes .

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe »

Le blondinet quitta du regard le sol pour voir apparaît la silhouette de son professeur d'histoire debout les main sur les hanches lui donnant un aire des plus sérieux . C'est vrai il se souvenait avoir pris la main de son Sensei , pour quelle raison ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée , peut-être voulait-il se sentir protéger . Sans doute , mais d'habitude il se conduisait de cette façon – très rarement bien sur- avec Yukina ou des proches mais jamais il ne c'était montrait aussi faible devant un inconnu . Il observa un peu plus son professeur , qu'est-ce qu'il avait en plus des autres ? Pas grand chose , il faisait partit des rares professeurs a ne pas se soucier de sa classe social , certes . Mais il y avait plein de gens comme ça , oui , il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?

« Vous expliquez quoi ? Je faisait un petit jogging ou est le mal ? »

« Bon j'y vais , Kise je suis ton professeur compris ? Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose avec moi , sur ce à demain . »

Le brun partit alors , sans plus de politesse , il était vraiment intrigué par le blond qu'est-ce qu'il cachait à la fin ? On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense , si il sourit franchement ou pas , tout ce qu'il dit peut venir de sa pensé ou alors il ment comme il respire . Dans tout les cas Kise était un hypocrite , et Kasamatsu Yukio détestait les hypocrites .

Tandis que son professeur partait toujours un peu plus loin jusqu'à qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un point

sur la ligne de l'horizon , Kise lui se sentait mal , trop mal pour penser , bouger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre . Pourquoi cette femme en était arrivée jusqu'à le faire suivre par des agents ? Il n'était pas un objet , et son entrevue avec son professeur avait empiré le tout , il se sentait si mal . Pourquoi n'était-il pas rester ? Tout le monde rester pour lui d'habitude , personne ne le laissait dans un troue comme ça . Les larmes commençait à lui piquer les yeux tandis que ces lèvres ne s'arrêter plus de trembler .

« Revenez ... S'il vous plaît . »

Et c'est sur cette notes super méga triste de la mort qui tue que je termine ce chapitre , il est moins long que le précédent mais je l'ai commencé hier alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent . Je ferai de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne vous promet rien ...

* * *

_**Réponse au review :**_

**Laura-067 :**_ Haha petite coquine , cette fois tu ne m'aura pas ! Je ne répondrais pas à tes questions désolé par contre pour ce qui c'est passé du coté de Kasamatsu dans le chapitre précédent ... Peut-etre que je vais utiliser ton idée , qui sait ?_


End file.
